An enterprise network may include a number of devices, such as computers, owned or administered by a single enterprise. These devices may be grouped into a number of site networks, which in turn may be geographically distributed over a wide area. Each site network may include one or more local area networks (LANs).
An enterprise network may represent a Layer 3 (L3) computer network, where reference to a layer followed by a number refers to a corresponding layer in the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model. An enterprise network is an L3 network in the sense that it natively supports L3 operations as described in the OSI model. Common L3 operations include those performed in accordance with L3 protocols, such as the Internet protocol (IP). L3 is also known as a “network layer” in the Open Standards Interconnection model and the “IP layer” in the TCP/IP model, and the term L3 may be used interchangeably with the and “network layer” and “IP” throughout this disclosure. An enterprise network may also implement MPLS, Generic Route Encapsulation (GRE), Internet Protocol Security (IPsec), or another tunneling protocol, and may alternatively be referred to as an “MPLS/IP network.”
Subscribers of the enterprise may request services, e.g., video, from a service provider. The subscribers expect that these services are provided by the service provider with an acceptable level of quality, commonly referred to as Quality of Experience (QoE). The QoE may be measured based on various parameters, including latency, delay (inter frame gap), jitter, packet loss, and throughput. The subscribers may define desired levels for one or more of the parameters for the QoE that the subscribers expect in service contracts, e.g., service level agreements, with the service provider.